


A Wonderful Dream

by alfa33333



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfa33333/pseuds/alfa33333
Summary: John Smith prepares for the beginning of a new day.





	A Wonderful Dream

John finished arranging his armband and tie. He made sure he had everything necessary with him. He left the room and walked down the aisle and reached the door at the end. He took a deep breath, took the door handle and opened the door, and before anything, he reached the pistol in his left side and pointed it immediately. Without doubt he pulled the trigger; a bulled travelled a straight path to its target. It hit its mark without problem, and the blood and brains of Juliana Crane where all over the wall with her motionless body lied on the floor. John woke up and opened his eyes. He had a big smile on his face.

He left the bed and took a shower. He was finishing to dress up, and while looking at the mirror he said:

-What a wonderful dream.

He left the house and while closing the door he was thinking on the reality now. It would not be a simple bullet, but a great explosion into oblivion. This was going to be a great day.


End file.
